Weasley Family
by Cait Depp
Summary: About Ron and Hermione and their 10 Kids and the troubles that lie ahead.
1. Prologue: How it all began

A/N- Take not this chapter is Hermione telling you everything ok? Tell me if I should continue...PLEASE REVIEW! I have all the chapters uploaded on my computer so I'll try to upload as many as I can so that means sionce I'm very busy with this story because the site this story was on I can't get back on it so I'll have to delay all the other fanfics I've been writing. R/R

Disclaimer- I do not own any character in Harry Potter or in this Fanfic except for Ron and Hermione's kids!

Hello I'm Hermione Weasley mother of 10 and wife of Ronald Weasley the love of my life. Yes well we first met on the train in or first year at Hogwarts. It wasn't exactly love at first sight in fact we didn't even like each other at first. We became friends when him ands Harry saved me from a big troll. We were best friends ever since then the three of us. Yes Ron and I were and still are best friends with Harry Potter the famous boy-who-lived it made our years at Hogwarts quite exciting.

Anyway in 7th year Ron and I went with Harry to look for the Horcruxes. The battle against Voldemort lasted only a year, but it was the worst year of my life seeing people die and suffer. Yet right there on the battle field is where we confessed our feelings towards each other. It only took Ron almost risking his life for me to admit it.

Finally the war had ended. Harry and Ginny had gotten together, so did Neville and Luna and of course Ron and I did we got engaged immediately after the war had ended. We, however decided to wait a few months could calm down after the battle and all the tragedy. The day we got married went perfectly surprisingly Fred and George were on their best possible behavior I was impressed. About a year after our marriage came Luna and Neville's the 2 years after that came Harry and Ginny's.

After our honeymoon Ron and I moved into a small flat that was all we could afford at the moment, but we were perfectly happy. Ron went off for aurror training with Harry for about a year. While I worked long hours at the ministry doing the best I could to support out family. When Ron came back we had a little fun in bed if you know what I mean wink wink. Well a year later our first son and child was born, Tanner Harry Weasley. Yes we had promised Harry if it was a boy we'd name it after him.

Well since parenthood was very new to us taking care of Tanner the 1st year was rough and tiring. I was forced to bring him to work after a long argument with my boss about it he finally gave in. Mrs. Weasley had offered her help, but I wanted to do this on my own no matter how irritating and tiring it was. It was also hard with Ron constantly gone on aurror missions leaving me to deal with the baby alone. Yes he was finally an aurror now we both supported our family.

A year or so later I gave birth to our first daughter and second child, Isabelle Ginerva Weasley. Yes yet again we named it after Ginny this time. Now more than ever did I find it hard to work now having to bring both Isabelle my 3 month old and Tanner now 1 and a half still denying Mrs. Weasley's offer. Our flat now seemed not nearly big enough to raise 2 kids in for it was meant for a young couple to live in. We manage by just getting by though.

However our problems grew worse for a year and a half after Isabelle was born I gave birth to twins, Justin Neville Weasley and Hayley Luna Weasley. You can only guess who named them after. Now barely managing to pay for our flat the only thing Ron and I could do now was move into The Burrow. until we got back on our feet at least. Now after my boss totally didn't allow me to bring my kids to work anymore I took Mrs.' Weasley up on her offer so she watched the kids while I was at work.

Now with Ron and I even working on Holidays the whole year we could finally manage to afford a small house where we moved into finally. Now glad to breakaway from Mrs. weasley. However she was upset that she no longer could take care of the children, but we promised she could visit whenever she liked. About a month or 2 after we moved in I yet again gave birth now to our 5th child Annabelle Molly Weasley. The middle name came from Mrs. Weasley name after all she did deserve it for helping us out in our time of need. Now with 5 kids: Tanner, 5, Isabelle 3 and a half, Justin and Haley and Annabelle at 1 we had quite a handful to deal with, but by now we had gotten the hang of it. The house was now too small to raise 5 kids and hold both Ron and I, built again we managed. I now had to drop my job becoming a fulltime mom which I thoroughly enjoyed getting to be with my kids all day, but it was still a tough job.

then about 9 months later we had Ian Arthur Weasley that's when me and Ron took the family and moved into a much bigger house. We finally got some space for our kids to run a play. How badly we deserved after breaking a sweat to get it.

Right when all of us had gotten and had grown quite accustomed to our lifestyle out pops our 7th child, Rachelle Rose Weasley yes finally not a name if our friends or relatives. 7 children! Just as much as Mrs. Weasley I'm telling you I never planned on having that much, but I don't have much of a choice now do I?

Finally we had our first family vacation. After all that saving up we did after we bought a bigger house it finally pays off Well sadly our vacation was interrupted by an appearance of our 8th child, Cam Albus Weasley! Yep after the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Quite unexpected as all the others have been. You'd think we'd know by now!?. Well another 2 years later came Shannon Minerva Weasley.. Yes, we named her after the current headmistress and used to be deputy headmistress she died just this year. She will be greatly missed.

After awhile without getting a new addition to our family we just thought 9 kids would be it, but boy were we wrong! The youngest of them all was born. Tyler Michael Weasley. I thought it was quite a suitable name.

Well that's all of us Tanner, 18, Belle 16 and a half., Hayley and Justin 14, Annabelle 13, Ian 12, Rachelle 11, Dylan 9, Shannon 7 and Tyler now at 3. We're all happy and healthy fortunate for us.

"Honey who in bloody hell are you talking to!?"

No one! Well I'd better go before Ron thinks I'm insane well even more than I already am! Bye!


	2. First day of summer

A/N- I was bored so I wrote this chapter tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J/K Rowling characters except Hermione and Ron's kids...

A petite little boy the approximate age of 3 ran into his parents' room at 6 in the morning! What as typical child would do at that age. He then jumped up and down on their bed screaming "Get up!" It was a hot summer day his brothers and sisters were all back from Hogwarts and his dad had gotten a week off.

"Wake up Mommy wake up Daddy!" He yelled after his other attempts had failed still jumping up and down on their bed. This boy was Tyler Weasley if you already couldn't tell from the Weasley red hair and freckles. He was the spitting image of his father at least that's what he's been told

A bushy haired woman rubbed her eyes she was obviously his mother which would make her Hermione Weasley. "Tyler sweetie it's still very early yet and mommy needs her rest…"

"Yeah and so do I" mumbled a red haired man that had to be his father, Ronald Weasley.

"You promised! You promised you'd make blueberry pancakes!" Tyler whined which he was very experienced at and very good at being the baby of the family.

Hermione and Ron who were now only half awake look at each other as if to say "What are we going to do now?" They had learned from many years of experience to stick together as parents and husband and wife.

"Well we did promise him…" Hermione said about to get up doing what any typical mother would do in this kind of situation, however Ron pulled her back down.

"Tell you what if you get all your brothers and sisters up then we'll make blueberry pancakes." Ron said as Hermione gave him a look of disapproval.

"Ok!" Tyler said cheerfully and ran quickly out of the room to get down to buisness.

" Do you think this will actually work? I mean do you think he can pull this off?" Hermione asked her expression now softening.

Ron chuckled softly. "Not a chance" Ron said as he pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her deeply now both of them sinking back into the mattress of their bed.

Tyler ran into the room he currently shared with his sister, Shannon. "Wake up!" He shouted.

Slowly a 7 year old girl emerged from the covers of her bed. "Easy on the ears Ty." She said with a yawn. Her frizzy red hair covering her face. Who was she? Why she was Shannon Weasley! She was very smart for her age and knew just about everything that went on in this household. So if you need any information she's your go to girl.

"We have to wake up Dylan!" Tyler yelled and ran out of the room and into Dylan and Ian's room without waiting for a response from Shannon. "Wake up Ian, Dylan!" Tyler screamed

Soon enough a boy the age of 9 woke up. His messy brown hair messier than usual. His eyes opening revealing the color of chocolate. He very much resembled his mother. Dylan was jealous of Rachelle because she gets to go to Hogwarts leaving him alone. Him and Rachelle would spend hours on end playing together and with her gone who else would he play with? "I'm up... I'm up..." Dylan said groggily yet still getting up.

"IAN!" Tyler screamed in a high pitched voice at the top of his lungs.

"Ow! Remind me to get earplugs! I think I bursted and eardrum." Ian groaned getting up unwillingly. He had a mix between brown and red hair and had blue eyes.

"My work here is done. Meet me at the stairs" Tyler chirped as he ran into Rachelle and Annabelle's room to wake them up.

"Wake up!" Tyler yelled, but not as loud as the last time he needed to save his voice.

"I'm up already!" Annabelle said yawning she was sitting on her bed writing. She loved to write. At the age of 3 she started writing complete sentences. By the age of 6 she was at an 8th grade reading level. At the crisp age of 8 her vocabulary was that of a mere college student. Her chestnut curls framed her face. "Rache get up now…" Annabelle said almost in a soft, but soothing way that could not even wake even the lightest of sleepers.

Tyler shook his head in disapproval at his sister's sad attempt. "RACHE! Get up! Now THAT'S how you do it!"

"5 more minutes mum…" A red headed girl groaned as she slowly rose out of her bed. She was almost all tomboy. She's 11 and will be attending Hogwarts September 1st of this year.

Satisfied with himself Tyler then ran into Justin and Hayley's room only to find Justin up on his bed reading and Hayley nowhere to be found in the room. "Where's Hayley?" Tyler asked looking around the room in hopes to find his missing sister.

"In the bathroom… she's been in there for at least a half an hour." Justin said. He had auburn hair and blue eyes. He was a complete bookworm, but it pays off for his is one of the smartest students of his year.

"Well… tell her to hurry it up and me at the stairs" Tyler said then ran onto the last and probably hardest room his eldest sister Isabelle's or other wise known as Belle's room.

"WAKE UP!" Tyler screamed he was glad he had saved some of his energy because he was going to need it.

"Ty… it's summer we're supposed to sleep in…" Belle muttered as she rolled over on her side. Belle was very beautiful with her thick dark brown curly hair and her sea green eyes. She was 16 and a had and she wouldn't let you forget it. However, she was way too mature for her own good. Always trying to take charge and be like a second mother.

Well mum and dad are going to need help making pancakes" Tyler said starting to walk away knowing his sister well enough that she'd get up immediately.

Hearing this Belle indeed did get up immediately quickly getting dressed and putting on her cooking apron.

"Oh god Hayley what did you do to your hair!?" Justin exclaimed now everyone was at the steps waiting for their dear brother Tyler.

Hayley's hair was a nice black it was once a Weasley red. "I didn't want to look like the rest of the family. I want to stand out besides I needed a change." Hayley was the rebel of the family constantly causing trouble she was like a magnet for trouble it was ridiculous how much she could get into in a single day!

"Mom's going to kill you!" Belle said in a ohh you're in for it now kind of way shaking her head in disapproval. Her and Hayley never did get along well for they were complete opposites.

"Oh shut it! They're coming!" Hayley hissed.

"Yay!" Tyler said jumping up and down in pure delight. Then from behind came Hermione and Ron who both looked very tired.

"I didn't think he's actually go through with it or for that matter pull it off" Ron said with a shrug as he let out a yawn.

"Now! Pancakes! Pancakes! Yay!" Tyler cheered

"Oh… that's what it was about pancakes I might as well got in an extra hour or 2." Rachelle said yawning.

Hermione's eyes widened as Hayley's hair caught her attention at once. "Hayley! What happened to your hair!?" Hermione shrieked in horror.

"Ok everyone let's go downstairs and leave them alone for the moment" Ron said knowing very well where this conversation was going only to a screaming match which he always hated to witness. Everyone filed down the stairs following him. The 2 of them never did get along.

"Now answer me! What did you do to your hair!"?" Hermione asked firmly tapping her foot impatiently her arms crossed across her chest.

"I dyed it big deal!" Hayley said rolling her eyes in an attitudinal way.

"This! This is a very big deal young lady! And don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!" Hermione yelled angrily, however Hayley always did things she didn't approve of it shouldn't have come as such a shock to her.

"Oh chill out!" Hayley shouted back.

"Chill out!? How am I supposed to chill out when you go doing such a stupid thing as that!? What's next piercing!? Tattoos!? Why did you dye your hair any way?" Hermione asked extremely and utterly angry actually furious is more of a word for it.

"To stand apart from everyone else is this family" Hayley stated simply.

"Oh you're going to stand apart from this family in your room young lady and think about what you have done!" Hermione ordered she was way to used to doing that.

"Fine!" Hayley shouted and stalked off to her room mumbling something under her breath.

Now back downstairs in the kitchen Ron and Belle were busily making pancakes while everyone else was sitting at the table eating theirs.

"Boy did she get it!" Shannon said who had heard the whole argument between her mother and her sister. What can I say she had a keen sense of hearing how else do you think she knows practically everything that goes on.

"So mum gave it to her good then?" Ian asked taking a big mouthful of his pancakes.

"She always does it's no surprise. I didn't feel sorry for her though god knows she deserves it." Justin said.

"More!" Tyler demanded.

"More's coming!" Ron said as he flipped over the pancakes.

"Ana no writing at the table unless you want your writing to get all ruined and such!" Belle said sounding so much like her mother it was uncanny. It didn't surprise anyone though for she was becoming more and more like her everyday.

"Yes mum…" Annabelle mumbled rolling her eyes.

Hermione then finally came downstairs tears in her eyes like usual when she had a fight with her daughter. Ron walked over to comfort her and they went into another room to talk.

"All right so.. Pancakes anyone?" Belle offered breaking to silence.

"Oh me!" Tyler said anxiously jumping up and down in his seat. Others also raised their hands and took another pancake.

Belle laughed. "Hold on there! Sit down and I'll give it to you" Belle said placing a pancake on his plate carefully with her spatula.

Shannon who had come from the other room listening in and watching her parents sat down back at her regular spot. "Just as I expected mum's hysterical as usual.. You'd think she'd get used to it by now.."

Belle just shook her head. "I would be too if my daughter misbehaved like that"

"I'm going to go outside and practice quidditch" Ian said getting up from the table.

"I'll come with you…" Rachelle said getting up also.

'Me too! Wait up guys!" Dylan said running after the two of them he hated being left out.

"I got a letter from Tanner…" Belle said in a low whisper so that Tyler couldn't hear he was a real blabber mouth. Tanner was their oldest brother he broke away from the family after Hogwarts. He honestly couldn't stand living with or anywhere close to his parents so he moved to America.

"Really!? Read it!" Shannon begged. She respected her brother and loved hearing from him.

"Ok here it goes… Dear Isa and anyone else who might have came across this letter hopefully not mom or dad, I really miss you everyone really, but you in particular. You've always been there for me over the years and I greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you, but I just don't belong there. You do though, Isa, and I want you to stay there and take care if everyone for me which I know you will knowing you. I hope everything down there is going well… I suspect it should be summer there right? Anyway well I'm still going to school to be a doctor… reading all those medical books did pay off after all. I have nothing else you say and I'm getting very tired…

With love,

Tanner

"We can't show mom and dad that…" Annabelle said shaking her head.

"I know I didn't show them the other ones…" Belle said stuffing the letter back in her pocket.

"That's not like you though." Justin said

"I know, but it's for Tanner and he wouldn't want there to know and I owe him…" Belle said her eyes teary.

"Don't cry I'm trying to eat here!" Tyler complained.

"Wow they sure are taking a long time…" Justin said referring to their parents.

"Oh well we can wait…" Anabelle said eating the last of her pancakes.

A/N- Hope you liked it. Please review or else I won't update it!


	3. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's visit

A/N- Yay I got one reviewer I'm content! R/R!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the people you see in the fic except Ron and Hermione's kids and Harry and Ginny's kids they al belong to J.K. Rowling.

Later around lunch time everyone was doing their own thing.

"Oh come on mom couldn't they just bend the rules and let me go with her?" Dylan paused for a dramatic effect "I know Rachelle will miss me so much that she'll cry and I want to be there for her."

Hermione shook her head she wasn't buying into this at all. "Nice try, but you're already coming with us to se Rachelle off."

"Aww come on mom!" Dylan pleaded once more not about to give up just yet.

"Oh just give it up she won't change her mind." Shannon said coming up from out of the blue like her entrance usually are.

"Mom!" Tyler shouted which had been going ALOT lately.

"What?" Hermione called back.

"Ian won't share!" Tyler whined.

Hermione sighed. "I'll be right there!" she headed towards the kitchen, but Ron stopped her.

"You just rest I'll handle this?" Ron reassured her.

"Are you sure I mean-" Ron stopped her in mid sentence.

"I'm sure. We're a team remember?"

Hermione smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" he said and they kissed for about a minute and then Ron went into the kitchen to deal with the chaos.

"Mom you should really just lie down you deserve a break." Belle said. Making it about the twentieth time she said it today.

"It's alright dear I'm fine." Hermione said and then went up the stairs.

Right then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Hayley shouted running to the door to open it.

Then right as she opened it she saw Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry standing there right before her eyes. She beamed. "Oh Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry it is sooo good to see you!" she said hugging them both.

"It's so good to see you too! My look how much you have grown!" Ginny exclaimed looking at her niece head to toe.

"You saw me only this Christmas!" Hayley said with a smile.

"Indeed, but a lot can change since then" Harry said wisely.

"Dear whose at the- Oh Harry, Ginny! The both of you look great!" Hermione beamed rushing over to them. "Oh Ginny I can barely fit my arms around you now!" Yes Ginny is about 5 months pregnant.

"Everyone Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are here!" Hayley shouted and in a matter of moments everyone swarmed around the couple greeting them.

"Can we come in we're freezing out here!" Jenna Potter complained. Her black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She's very free spirited and very much so a tomboy. She's best friend with her cousin Belle as well as the oldest child of Ginny and Harry.

"Oh Jen! It's so good to see you!" Belle squealed even if they had only just seen each other yesterday.

"Yes, yes come in all of you" Harry said with a nod as all of his children came inside. Hermione and Ron both took turns hugging their nieces and nephews.

"Yes finally! It was like sooo cold out there! Ya know everyone was like brrr and..." The red head babbled on which she tends to do alot. Her name is Annie and she is 10 years old.

Meredith Rose just rolled her eyes as her sister just wouldn't shut up as usual. Meredith is 15 and was usually really quiet and sophisticated. She has dark hair and dark skin. Meredith is actually Parvati's daughter, but sadly she died giving birth to her and her dad no longer wanted her so Ginny and Harry adopted her.

"Hey Ian!" Keith waved. His jet black hair was neater than usual for some strange unknown reason. Yes Keith was the only boy surrounded by girls unfortunately for him. This 13 year old is the Gryfindorr Seeker and Ian envies him for it.

"Hey!" Ian waved

While the grown ups went into the kitchen and talked the kids did their own thing.

"You really DO need to live a little Belle, I mean have some time to be a kid and stop trying to play mom." Jenna said once they were in Belle's room.

"That's just it! I'm not a kid I'm an adult!" Belle exclaimed.

Jenna groaned and slapped herself in the head. "This is hopeless!"

Outside Keith and Ian were practicing quidditch.

"You need to hit the quaffles harder they'll go farther that way" Keith said.

"Yeah, but I can't hit them any higher…" Ian said.

"Sure you can all you can do is try, you'll never do it with that attitude" Keith said patting Ian on the back in attempt to encourage his cousin.

"So… what do YOU want to do?" Hayley asked Meredith breaking the long awkward silence.

Meredith just stared at her blankly not saying anything. Hayley should have known better than to ask that because she's known her for a long time and she never had said a single word to her, let alone a syllable!

Hayley groaned "This is going to be a looong day!"

"Oh and so I was like it's Hogwarts not Snogtarts! Then he was like…" Annie continued on and on it was unlikely that she was going to end anytime soon.

"Is there an off button to this girl I can't concentrate on my story let alone here myself think!" Annabelle said putting pillows over her ears.

"Aunt Ginny's going to have twins!" Shannon squealed running into Annabelle's room.

"Really?!" Annabelle's eyes widened she turned to Annie "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Annie shrugged "You didn't ask…"

"Hey where's Rache?" Shannon asked looking for someone else to share this news with.

"Well I think she's watching Ian and Keith practice quidditch with Dylan." Annabelle said.

"Kids! Lunch time!" The parents called down and a stampede of feet came down the stairs and like always Tyler was the first one there.

"We already had lunch!" Dylan said.

"Well… Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry didn't so deal with it" Ron said simply.

With that said everyone sat down at the table including Dylan, Rachelle, Ian, and Keith who were outside. They piled sandwiches onto their plates, chatting away about various different things a whole lot of conversations going on at once.

After awhile Tyler tugged on Ginny's shirt. "Aunt Ginny why are you so fat?"

Everyone at the table started laughing at Tyler's question including Ginny. She smiled and said "Well that's because I'm carrying babies inside of me."

"Oh…why don't they come out and play?" He asked.

"They haven't finished growing yet, but when they do I'll be sure to tell you." Ginny said gently.

Tyler nodded satisfied with this answer and climbed his way up on Ginny's lap. "I love you Aunt Ginny." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too, kiddo" She said stroking his hair softly. Tyler had always had a strong connection with his aunt adores. I even think the connection might be even stronger than him and his mother's, but Hermione doesn't seem to notice that.

"Tyler, honey, get off of your aunt Ginny she already has enough weight on her as it is." Hermione said.

"No!" Tyler said stubbornly holding onto Ginny tight.

"Oh that's alright, it's fine really I don't mind." Ginny said, however Hermione ended up taking Tyler off her lap anyway with much struggle from Tyler.

After lunch everyone was in the living room sitting in a circle exchanging stories with one another.

"Oh honey remember that time Jenna ran around the house naked?" Harry said laughing.

Ginny nodded. "Oh of course I do that's because she peed in her pants and refused to put clothes on." Ginny said making everyone laugh even harder.

Jenna's face turned red in embarassment she glared at belle for taking part in laugh. Belle then stopped and gave her a ' feel sorry for you' look. "Mom! Dad!"

"Sorry honey we couldn't resist!" Harry said with a laugh.

"Hey isn't embarrassing your kids what parentings all about." Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey daddy could you tell us a story? Please?" Shannon begged her eyes wide looking up at him pleadingly and pouting a bit too something that Hayley taught her to do.

Ron chuckled he just couldn't say no to that face no matter how hard he tried. "Alright, alright gather around little kids in front. No not you Harry the other little kids."

Harry did a fake pout. "Oh man!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and sighed saying, "Husbands they never grow up."

The kids gathered around Ron looking up at him eagerly waiting for the story to begin.

Ron cleared his throat and began. "Well it was the night I was going to propose to Hermione…." He said taking his wife's hand.

Then Harry interrupted. "Wait, weren't you already engaged?"

"Yes, but not officially." Hermione said.

"Just go on with the story!" Tyler yelled it's amazing how is voice isn't hoarse by now by yelling so much today.

"Okay… Okay as I was saying it was the night that I was going to officially propose to the most beautiful woman in the world and I wanted everything to be perfect…"

Flashback

"Yes everything's fine Hermione, Yes, Yes, Alright I know! Love you!" Ron said hurrying Hermione out the door then sighed in relief when he had finally gotten rid of her.

Harry then appeared in the flat. "Did you make the letter?" Harry asked.

"Yep it's all ready I'm going to put this on the table where she can see it." Ron said placing the letter down on the table.

"Alright let's go then!" Harry said and they apparated into a very fancy restaurant. Ron had been saving up for this for awhile and finally he would be able to set the mood just right.

"Excuse me sir would you like to make reservations?" The man at the desk asked.

"Actually I already made them ahead of time… Weasley table for 2" Ron said.

"Very well. Right this way." The guy said leading him to a table. Harry gave Ron a thumbs up then disapparated.

Ron waited for awhile until Hermione arrived in a skimpy red dress perfect for snogging in.

Ron stood up and held pout a chair for her. "You look beautiful" he said

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, but what's the occasion? I mean can you even afford this?"

Ron smirked that was worthy of a Malfoy smirk. "You'll see soon enough. Oh and don't worry about the money I've got it covered."

They both ordered and waited for their food to arrive. They were both talking normally then Ron held out a small velvet black box. Hermione gasped in astonishment.

"Hermione ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew deep, deep down you were the one I just hadn't figured it out yet… I second year when you were lying there in that hospital wing I thought you were going to die and felt scared for you…" He paused. Hermione was teary eyed. "3rd year when we would argue about Crookshanks and Scabbers I couldn't help, but shout something at you to retaliate. In 4th year when you went to the the ball with Vicky I was jealous and right then I just started to realize my feelings for you. In 5th year I knew, but was afraid to confess. In 6th year to get back at you for going with Mclaggen I went out with Lavender and ended up with yellow birds circling my head which I know now that I deserved. In 7th year I risked my life for you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… Hermione I love you will you marry me?"

"Of course! Oh Ron you prat!" Hermione said and flung her arms around him.

End Flashback\

"Wow you were so romantic…" Annabelle said with a dreamy sigh.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah in his dreams… that's NOT how it went!"

Ron gaped at her. "What are you talking about that's exactly how it went!"

Hermione shook her head. "Here let me tell you the real story!"

Flashback

"Ron I'm home!" Hermione called as she walked into their flat completely exhausted.

"Welcome home!" Ron said walking over to her kissing her passionately the kiss lasted 3 minutes.

"I'm so tired. I'm telling you the ministry would have me working 24/7 if they wanted to." Hermione yawned and stretched. "I really need to take a nap."

"No! You can't!" Ron said stopping her from laying down.

"Oh… and why may that be?" Hermione asked her arms folded across her chest, her foot tapping impatiently waiting for a reasonable explanation.

"Well… Ginny wants to talk to you after all she is on holiday from Hogwarts." Ron said impressed with himself for making such a good excuse.

"Well I really would like to see Ginny, but-" Hermione got cut off.

"Good, good now go!" Ron said practically pushing her out the door. He took a deep breath once he had accomplished such a hard task.

Meanwhile outside of Hermione and Ron's flat. "Humph! What the nerve of him kicking me out of our own flat he has to be up to something" Hermione thought to herself as she listened hard at the door too find out what Ron was up to. So she leaned in even closer seeing she could hear anything that she did, but it sounded rather muffled through the door.

"Ah! Harry good you're here listen change if plans it turns out I haven't got enough money to take her out." Ron said.

Harry patted him on the back which of course was impossible for hermione to see through the door. "No worries mate we can just make do with what we have in front of us which means we can just decorate the place and make it look real nice and just use magic to make the diner, but tell her you made it yourself they love it when it's home cooked. Don't tell Ginny this, but I stole her candle that she brought to decorate the burrow with you know just in case the plan back fired…."

"Wait! So that's where my candles went and to think we weren't even dating at that point, honestly…" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Gin I just borrowed them!" Harry said

"Right borrowing without asking!" Ginny began to shout.

"Alright you two done yet?" Ron asked laughing "Honestly you're starting to sound like me and Hermione!"

"Hey who said that was a bad thing?" Hermione said her hand on her hips.

"No one, love" Ron said kissing her.

"Ewww! Kissy face!" Tyler shouted everyone else laughed.

"Alright on with the story…" Hermione continued once her and Ron broke apart.

"Oh Harry you're the best!" Ron said beaming.

"I know!" Harry said smiling knowingly.

"So what are we waiting for let's get started!?" Ron said eagerly like a child at Christmas time.

"Alright calm down mate!" Harry said with a laugh.

So that's what this was about he was going to surprise her. Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes only meaning to rest, but she sunk down to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

"Where could she possibly be she was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Ron said checking the time.

"Uh.. Mate you might want to take a look at this…" Harry said gesturing to the door that was open.

Right there Ron saw Hermione lying down on cold stone floor. "HERMIONE!" Ron exclaimed and immediately bent down and picked her up she felt very cold for it was winter outside. "She doesn't feel too good…" Ron said.

"Let's lie her down on the couch" Harry suggested. Ron nodded and together with much effort they set Hermione down on the couch by the warm fire.

"How long do you think she was out there?" Ron asked after awhile.

"Oh about the whole entire time after you kicked me out…" A voice said which made Ron jump.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Ron said in shock as Harry just stood there.

"Of course I am- whoa what did you do to our flat?" Hermione asked in astonishment looking around.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked.

"Yes it's very-"

"Romantic?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione smiled. "Yes"

"So you're not mad at me?" Ron asked.

"I would be, but in this circumstance no…" Hermione said.

Ron smiled. "Good so then I can ask you this… Hermione will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a velvet black box revealing a ring.

"of course I will you big 'ol bloody prat!" Hermione said and they snogged ignoring the fact that Harry was still in the room.

End Flashback

"And that everyone is how it really went!" Hermione said finally finishing.

"Oh yeah it's all coming back to me now" Ron said making everyone laugh.

"I didn't like that ending you ignored the fact that I was there…" Harry said folding his arms across his chest.

"Aww poor Harry here maybe this will make you feel better" Ginny said teasingly and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Harry smiled. "That made me feel a little better.."

"Well I still say dad was romantic" Annabelle said with a smile.

"Ha! See! You're officially my favorite!" Ron said all his other children looked at him. "Just kidding!"


	4. Unexpected Visitors

A/N - I really hope you enjoy this chapter R/R people!Also I have no idea on what rating this is so if you could give me your guess on what it would be that would be really appreciated. Anyway proceed to story!

Disclaimer- All the characters except the kids of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny is not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K and I am unfortuantely not i wouldn't be here if I was I definitely would wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

Ginny and Harry stayed for a couple of hours and after that everyone had dinner.

Now it was late at night all of the kids were safely, or at least we hope, in their beds. The silence was soothing and new to Ron and Hermione.

"Well everyone's safely in their bed… What do you want to do?" Ron asked with a mischievous grin.

"Not tonight Ron, I'm so tired I just want to sleep…" Hermione yawned as they walked upstairs.

"Oh come on Hermione please!" Ron begged kissing her neck lightly.

Hermione laughed lightly careful not to wake anyone. "Ron! I said not tonight! Stop it!" She said pushing him off of her as they both entered their bedroom.

"Hey I can't help that you're so god damn attractive!" Ron said stripping down to only his boxers.

"Well you can at least try." Hermione said with a grin as she got dressed into her nightgown. "Goodnight" she murmured and got into her bed as Ron did shortly after she did.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up this an emergency!" Shannon shouted running into her parent's bedroom.

"What could possibly be wrong now?" Hermione asked groggily her eyes open. She was slowly getting up from bed. Shannon had woken her a little while ago to ask her, her opinion on what dress would look better on her.

"Oh you have no idea!" Shannon said shaking her head "Follow me. Quickly!" Shannon exclaimed pulling her downstairs into the kitchen.

"Oh my-!" Hermione said her eyes very wide with surprise as she saw smoke filling the room that was the kitchen or at least that's what it was. She coughed. She saw everyone scurrying around trying to escape. "Everyone out of the house!" Hermione ordered she still had that bossy tone she had in Hogwarts what could she say it was one of here many specialties. Hermione saw a small fire starting to spread.

The only one there now besides Hermione was Ron. "I… I can explain!" Ron said.

"Oh ho ho you'd better!" Hermione said tapping her foot impatiently. To think she could have still been sleeping, but instead she had to clean up Ron's mess like always!

"Well.. You see I was trying to cook the muggle way and well this happened…" Ron explained.

"Why didn't you have Belle help you, Ron?" You know you could have burned the house down and we just can't afford that to happen now can we?! Also someone could have gotten hurt I can only imagine that happening!" Hermione went on and on completely furious.

Meanwhile outside

"Mom's probably killing dad in there!" Justin said with a laugh. He was more than a little entertained knowing his father had done this many, many times before and each time their mom would be outraged.

"I know! I'll be surprised if they even put out the fire!" Hayley said with a nod rolling her eyes in the process.

"I offered dad my help, but he just had to do it himself and look what happened he almost burned down the house1 Are you writing this all down Annabelle?" Belle asked having a most calm yet worried look on her face.

"Yep! Just give me a moment.. Ok continue!" Annabelle said writing like crazy it's a wonder why her hand doesn't hurt from writing like that.

"Daddy made the house 'splode!" Tyler shouted his eyes huge with excitement.

Rachelle laughed "You said it Ty!"

"You HAD to admit that was pretty cool!" Dylan said.

"Yeah that was wicked!" Ian said nodding in agreement.

"Hey. Look the kitchen's not smoking anymore!" Shannon pointed out.

Soon enough Hermione and Ron headed towards them that's when they knew it was safe to go back in yet they waited for their permission to be reassured. "Ok everyone thanks to me it's safe to go back inside" Hermione said.

"Hey! I helped!" Ron interjected.

"You started it dear you should've helped." Hermione said

A few hours later a little bit after lunch….

"I can't believe you made me wash the dye out! Now I look like everyone else!" Hayley complained her hair was now back to it's Weasley red color.

"Oh? What's so wrong with that?" Hermione asked her hand on her hips.

"Everything! You just.. Just don't understand! You never understand me!" Hayley shouted and ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. All part of Hayley and Hermione's motherly daughter fights.

Hermione sighed "Oh the joys of parent hood…"

"Great! Now I can't get into my room.." Justin muttered.

"She has to come out eventually" Hermione said mostly to herself.

"I know one thing she would stay in there all day if it was up to her…" Justin said walking away.

Hermione sighed once again. "She hates me…"

"Oh.. I wouldn't take it too personally, love" Ron said coming up from behind her.

"Oh really? How would you know about mother/daughter relationships?" Hermione asked.

"Well I don't know much, but I do know this much. Mum and Ginny used to fight a whole lot they just tried to hold back when you and Harry were around." Ron said "My point is all mother and daughters fight I think you might have skipped that part with Belle though"

"So.. You don't think I'm a horrible mother?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. "No.. maybe a little mental, but definitely not horrible. You're a terrific mother and an even better wife."

He always knew how to make her feel better and flatter her at the same time. "Oh Ron…" She said as her lips met his.

They soon broke apart due to an interruptions. "Mom! Dad! Someone's at the door!" Tyler shouted.

"Who could it possibly be I'm certainly not expecting anyone…" Hermione thought aloud to herself.

Ron shrugged "Whoever it is we shouldn't keep them waiting…" Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "Right…" she said as they both went down together to open the door.

The couple both froze when they saw one familiar face that stood before them and one not so familiar one. One was a young man the other was a young woman. The man had dark reddish brown hair and twinkling blue eyes.

The woman standing next to him had platinum blonde hair and the prettiest deep blue eyes. Yet something about her said that she hung out a bars and would jump at the chance of having a one night stand.

Ron and Hermione just stood there staring at the two of them occasionally looking at each other.

"Is that the way to greet your oldest son who you haven't seen in months that just came back from America!?" Tanner said with a laugh inviting himself and the unknown girl in.

"Oh! It's so good to have my baby back!" Hermione said tearful ling hugging him tight in fear if she let go he would disappear.

"'Mione he just got back don't suffocate him." Ron said pulling his wife off of their son. "So you've been in America all that time. Did you know you had your mother worried sick, but you know how she is." Ron said.

"Who's at the - Tanner!" Shannon squealed. Everyone came bolting down the stairs pummeling Shannon. "Ow! Watch it! You're killing me here!"

The last to come was Belle who walked down the stair slowly and quietly just staring at them a trace of a smile could be found if you looked hard enough. It slowly showed no sign of a smile when she saw the other girl with him holding his hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, suga?" She asked in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"Oh yes sorry.." Tanner said. "Everyone this is Patricia Fields we're.. Um together… Oh and Patricia this is my family so yeah.."

"Very nice to meet you Pat-t-ricia…" Hermione choked out having trouble saying it or not wanting to say them.

"Let's all sit down…" Ron suggested breaking the awkward silence. Everyone then went into the living room Ron and Hermione leading and they all sat down.

"So… um tell me about yourself… Patricia…" Hermione said looking at her intensely.

The kids glanced at each other if they knew any better they would know their mother was extremely angry.

"Well I'm from America and I'm a…" She turned to Tanner "What are the non-magical people like me called again?"

"Muggles" Tanner said.

"Yeah that's it I'm a muggles!" Patricia squealed seeming very satisfied about being a muggle.

"She's not very bright now is she?" Rachelle whispered to Anabelle both of then giggling having to muffle them with their hands.

"Oh… So you told her?" Ron questioned.

Tanner nodded "Why wouldn't I ? We tell each other everything."

"Well I highly doubt you tell each other everything." Hermione said emphasizing the word 'everything'.

"Oh we do! I wouldn't want to be with anyone, but him!" Patricia said in a squeaky annoying voice. "Oh and please call me Patty it's way easier only Tan's allowed to call me Trish." She said with a wink.

"Trish!" Tyler chirped from under her feet.

"Aww isn't he precious!" Patty cooed. "I just want to eat him up!"

Tyler looked at her strangely not knowing what to think of her.

"So… Patty what do you do for a living?" Hermione asked.

"Oh… I do lots of things I model, test beauty products, do commercials mostly for shampoos and conditioners (most of them didn't know what she was taking about), I was a stripper for a little while, I did cook yet I burned down the house I'm no good at that kind of stuff…." Patty went on and on.

"How lovely…" Hermione said managing to fake a smile.

"That's very… err interesting…" Ron said.

"Can you excuse me for just a minute?" Belle asked standing up not waiting for a response, motioning for Tanner to come with her.

"Yeah I think I'm going to have to be excused too…" Tanner said getting up and the both of them walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here!?" Belle asked her hands on her hips.

"What you're not happy to see me?" Tanner asked putting on a fake pout.

Belle rolled her eyes at how pathetic her brother looked. "I am, but that's not the point!" Belle said.

"What's your point then? If you don't have one then I'll just go back and sit with my beautiful fiancé'" Tanner grinned.

"What?! She's your fiancé' that - that whore!" Belle shouted she was not used to using foul language. Tanner looked astounded.

"Isabelle Ginevra Weasley! I'm impressed at your choice of words welcome to the dark side, but don't ever talk about her like that again."

Belle rolled her eyes once again. "Yeah, yeah. I just don't get it how could you love her?"

"That's just one thing sis that you'll never understand." Tanner said. "Mom's totally outraged isn't it great?"

"Uggh! I hate you!" Belle shouted.

"I love you too." Tanner grinned.

"How could you possibly get joy in that!?" Belle asked.

Tanner chuckled. "That's yet another thing you'll never understand

"You are SO glad you're my favorite brother!" Belle said.

"Is everything alright in there suga?" Patty called.

"Everything's fine Trish!" Tanner called back.

Belle looked completely disgusted. "We should probably go back in…"

Tanner nodded and they both walked back in the living room sitting down at there regular spots.

"Hey suga!" Patty squealed her eyes lighting up.

Hermione's eyes widened focusing hard on a certain object. She turned to her husband and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Ok kids why don't you all go up stairs.?" Ron said.

"Aww, but dad!" They all whined in unison.

"Upstairs now!" He ordered pointing towards the stairs.

They looked towards their mother hoping she would say otherwise. "You heard your father upstairs!"

They all grumbled as they went upstairs muttering something to one another.

Tanner sighed her looked to Patty then to his parents. "You know. Don't you?"

"Ohhh yeahh" Hermione said looking very annoyed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, suga, I just had to show this baby off it's 6 carat solid diamond." Patty said happily holding her hand out that contained the engagement ring up to the light making it reflect.

"Right. That's very nice?" Hermione said making it sound more like a question than an answer. "How did you afford that?" she mouthed to her son.

Tanner just simply shrugged the turned back to his fiancé'. "Don't worry about it I can never stay mad at you."

Patty giggled flirtatiously.

"So exactly how long have you two known each other?" Hermione asked her eyebrows raised wanting an answer really quick.

"Well err you see…" Tanner trailed off.

"She means buisness, son, you'd better give her a straight answer." Ron said knowingly.

"Right we've known each other for-" He started, but got cut off.

"5 months!" Patty chirped a soft groan could be heard from Tanner.

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks. "Don't you think you're rushing it a bit?" Hermione asked.

Tanner shook his head. "Well all I know is I love her and am going to spend the rest of my life getting to know her" He said and kissed Patty.

"What he said!" Patty said a little overwhelmed for some strange reason.

"Whatever happened to that nice girl Shelby?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah what did happen to her? I did quite like her she was such a lovely girl!" Hermione said hoping her son would reconsider his decision.

"Well it didn't work out between us, but now I have the most wonderful woman I could ask for." He said smiling at Patty.

"He's such a sweetheart!" She cooed kissing his cheek.

"Oh that is really too bad…" Hermione said sadly.

"Not really she's the one who broke up with me…" Tanner said shaking his head.

"Aww poor baby I don't know why anyone would want to leave him. All these British girls must be terminally ill." Patty said with a laugh.

What Patty said greatly offended Hermione for she herself was British and that she found was very insulting. She had also found Shelby to be very much like herself except much more free spirited.

"So have you found any place to stay for the time being?" Ron asked.

Tanner shook his head. "No we haven't found a place yet we weren't really planning on staying though…"

"Well.. You can stay here we have an extra room" Ron suggested as Hermione glared at him not happy with this arrangement.

"Well…" Tanner said thinking about it.

"We think it's a great idea!" Patty chirped without even discussing it first with Tanner.

"Great go get yourselves settled then" Ton said.

Once the two had disappeared upstairs Hermione didn't look very happy.

"What?" Ron asked with a shrug.

"You know exactly what! Why did you have to suggest that?" Hermione shouted.

"I was just trying to be nice." Ron said.

"Humph!" Hermione huffed angrily then went upstairs.


	5. Solving Puzzles and Creating Plans

A/N - Oh hopefully alot of your questions about Tanner will be answered in this chapter. R/R! I love this story it's my baby!

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- All the characters except the kids of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny is not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K and I am unfortuantely not i wouldn't be here if I was and I definitely wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

"UGG!" Hayley groaned throwing herself on her bed.

"Sorry I don't speak caveman." Justin said with a laugh.

Hayley rolled her eyes and ignored his last comment. "I can't believe she has only been here a day and she is driving me mad!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Yeah and she's not the brightest candle in the bunch." Justin said nodding.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to do something about it." Hayley said and she got off her bed and walked out of the room.

Annabelle, Shannon, and Belle walked into Justin and Hayley's room. "Justin, could you help us?"

"Depends. What is it?" Justin asked.

"We need help finding the hidden message in these letters." Shannon said.

"What? Why?" Justin asked quizzically raising his eyebrow at them finding this rather peculiar.

"They are from Tanner and you know how much he likes puzzles. Well certain words are underlined and we can't do all these letters at once." Belle explained.

"Alright I wouldn't want to make you all beg. Lay them down here." Justin instructed.

They nodded and spread the letters out on the floor.

The first one and the earliest one read:

Dearest Belle, (Who am I kidding writing that?)

I am writing to you from a train from somewhere… well I'll get back to you on that. I'm sorry, but I won't be coming home anytime soon. I just can't deal with mom anymore, )I mean dad's ok) I only got caught in one drug bust and I only hexed a few teachers okay 7, but that's not the point. When was that drug bust when I was 16 and went on a little road trip to a muggle inhabited place where no one knew where I went except you. Oh boy did I get in a lot of trouble for that, but hey I was young then I've matured a lot since then. Well not as much as you, but seriously who IS as mature as you!? It's getting really bumpy now so I find it very difficult to write now.

Much love,

Tanner

The next letter read:

Dear Issa,

Well I'm on yet another train. I'm sorry you can't send letters to me right now, but I promise I'll send you the address when I finally settle.

P.S. You're the best! I know it's short, but you know trains they get bumpy.

Yet the next letter read:

Dear Issa,

Miss me? Bet 'cha did! Anyway, good news I finally found a place took me long enough right? It's 64 Mill Street burrows, NYC. Don't expect a reply right away I'll be trying to find some job opening ,wish me luck! Oh how selfish of me! I didn't ask how you were. So, how are you? Good, I hope everyone's doing ok. Yeah as you can aleady tell I have learned some slang here. Currently I'm in America, NYC to be precise. It stands for New York City. Weird name I know, but I love it here.

Love ya,

Tanner

Dear Issa,

Don't you just love my letters? I fully enjoyed your letter, but whoa do you write a lot! Try not to write a whole essay next time, huh? Yes, I did get a job, but don't get too excited. I just work the cash register at a muggle store. Not really that exciting sometimes I wish we had a robbery it would be cool! I know it's not a thing one would wish for, but I'm so bored I'm dying! I Know you think I need to grow up, but when don't you think that? In my opinion you just need to lighten up, live a little! Hey, who listens to me anyway?

The ignored and bored,

Tannet

Dear Issa,

God! Don't worry! I swear you're becoming more like mom everyday. It's really beginning to scare me. You always scare me and I scare you it's a whole cycle, you know? Look out for the younger ones, which I know you will. Anyway, I think it's interesting that Annabelle wrote about me even though I'm not the slightest bit interesting as she writes me out to be, but, hey, she's gifted! Ha! I knew Justin would crack! I'm telling you he was just too good to be true! In my opinion it wasn't Hayley's fault he had it coming! Although I'll defend Hayley 'till the end of time her pranks are awesome! Unless she does them on me then she's dead meat! Ahh Tyler, I miss him even though he really gets on my nerves. Shannon, she knows everything that goes on she's amazing! Ian. I still think he needs to do find other things to do than quidditch although he does bug Annabelle. Dylan and Rachelle, they are two peas in a pod I would hate to see them split up. Anyway, I'm fine as fine as fine can be. Wow I said fine a lot in that sentence!

Doing just fine,

Tanner

Dear Issa,

For the last time don't worry yourself! Geesh! Are you paranoid?! Ok well now that we've got that out in the open. I LOVE NYC! There's pretty ladies, prety ladies, oh and did I mention pretty ladies? I know you're rolling your eyes at me right now, but hey ity's the truth. I only tell the truth you should know! Well. Most of the time anyway… I'm feeling very tired I just worked a double shift so I'm going to bed.

Immensely tired,

Tanner

"Home I'll be don't you worry yourself? That's not proper grammer." Justin said.

"No you dunder head! We unscrambled it, it's I'll be home don't you worry yourself." Shannon said

"Right. I knew that I was just checking to see if you did."

"Riight." Shannon rolled her eyes.

"It sounds as if he had been planning on coming back…" Annabelle said trailing off.

"even though he said he wouldn't." Belle finished for her.

"SHANNON! Get your butt over her!" Hayley yelled. Shannon sometimes was her partner in crime when it comes to pranks well the ones that she does at home anyway.

"What is your problem!?" Shannon yelled back.

"Could you two stop yelling?" Justin asked in a shout.

"No!" They both yelled in unison.

"Just get in here!" Shannon yelled.

"Ok!" Hayley chirped and she was in the room in half a second.

"How'd you - Oh never mind. What did you want?" Shannon asked.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "I have a plan for our little friend Patty…"

"Oh! I love how you come up with all these plans! Tell me! Tell me!" Shannon begged.

"Ahem… what is this all about?" Justin asked suspiciously knowing Hayley was plotting one of those evil little schemes of hers.

"Relax Justin. I'm just getting justice." Hayley said.

"Well.. I do have a strong dislike for Patty…" Belle said considering joing in on Hayley's little plan for the first time.

"So… everyone in?" Hayley asked.

Everyone nodded, Belle and Justin were hesitant at first, but they soon both nodded.

"Alright! Shannon, gather the troops!" Hayley ordered.

"Yes Lee lee sir!" Shannon saluted.

"Uh… NEVER call me Lee lee again! Understood?"

Shannon nodded and ran out of the room, then within minutes everyone else was gathered.

"Alright here's the plan… Tyler you are up stairs, then go get Annabelle's rat… then Shannon you go…" Hayley started instructing laying out a whole mapped out plan.

Justin shook his head. "If only she could be this serious about school…" He muttered to himself

The plan in action

"Ok go! Tanner's out so this is perfect! Places everyone places!" Hayley ordered in a whisper like shout.

"Hayley, do we really have to fight over a stupid broomstick can't I go with Rache?!" Dylan complained.

"It's not stupid!" Ian said defensively hugging his broomstick tightly to his chest. "Don't listen to him he didn't mean it." He whispered to his broomstick.

"Yes it is!" Dylan said.

"It's good for this!" Ian said hitting Dylan over the head with his broomstick.

"Ouch!" Dylan said rbbing his head vigorously where the broomstick hit him. "Oh you're going to get it!" he said and pushed him down. Before you knew it they were both wrestling each other on the floor.

"Keep it up boys!" Hayley said then walked away towards Shannon. "Ok Shannon do your stuff!"

Shannon nodded and ran downstairs yeling, "Mom! Dad! Ian and Dylan are fighting!"

Within minutes Ron and Hermione were upstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs

Rachelle walked towards Patty with a bucket of slime who knows where she got it from. "Whoa!" She said as she casually tripped over her own two feet and the bucket flew in the air and the slime covered Patty's face and and a little slime was on the front of her shirt. "Oh I am so sorry!" Rachelle said trying her best to sound sorry while getting back up on her own two feet.

"That's ok accidents happen…" Patty said wiping the slime off of the front of her. Just as she was about to ask why she was carrying slime around Hayley came with a towel in her hand.

"Oh Rachelle! You klutz!"Hayley scolded as Rachelle walked out of the room. "Here." She said handing Patty a towel.

"Oh how sweet!" Patty said in a sickingly sweet as honey tone, she took the towel. Little did Patty know that the towel had postacchio pudding on the side she was wiping off her face with. Hayley managed not to laugh.

Tyler made his way in the room giving Justin a cue to come in.

Soon enough Justin came down to distract Patty. "Hey you know most models go on diets. Do you? It looks like you've been putting on a litle weight."

"Well I treat myself once in awhile…" Patty said starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

While Justin kept on going on Tyler found time to put the rat on her foot he then slowly walked away and it started to climb up her leg until…

"Ahh! A rat! Get it off me!" Patty squealed.

"Oh so that's where Monty was… sorry about that… Belle, Annabelle I found Monty!" Hayley called to her sisters.

"Monty?" Patty questioned trying her best not to lose it after they were just children.

"Yep! Nice name isn't it? I thought so." Annabelle said walking into the room followed by Belle.

"Look, Monty, cheese!" Belle said waving it in front of the black and white rat.

Monty's eyes widened he got off Patty and went onto Belle to get the cheese.

"That's a boy!" Annabelle said picking up Monty and petting him while he nibbled on the cheese.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"That can't be good." Justin said.


	6. Busted!

A/N- Hello! I'm happy and thank everyone for reviewing, but I'm just curious out of all the kids I made who is everyone's favorite? I know it's short sorry.

Disclaimer- All the characters except the kids of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny is not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K and I am unfortuantely not i wouldn't be here if I was and I definitely wouldn't be writing this fanfic

Soon enough standing right in front of them were Ron and Hermione not looking very happy at all. They were followed closely behind by Ian and Dylan who looked very sorry. "We tried, but they got suspicious and they made us tell. We only told them what we were up to not any details like who did it."

"Oh… so this was all like… planned?" Patty said confused and looking very clueless.

"Annabelle go and get Patty washed up." Ron ordered.

"But-" Annabelle started.

"It's an order not an option." Ron said.

Annabelle let out a soft groan. "Alright. Come on Patty." Annabelle said grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

"I am ashamed of all f you especially you Belle. You should know better. You all should know better than that." Hermione scolded.

"You hate her too! She had it coming!" Hayley interjected.

"I have to admit it was very well thought out. Very clever…" Ron complemented his daughter. Hayley just smiled.

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Ron, whose side are you on…?"

"Right, but it was very wrong." Ron said clearing his throat. He knew better than to argue with his wife.

"Aren't you going to ask who the mastermind is?" Shannon asked. She wouldn't have minded taking all the blame for such a well thought out scheme.

"I don't need to I already know who it is." Hermione said her gaze directed straight at Hayley.

"Oh.. You're good. Ya know I have a feeling we're all going to look back on this moment and laugh." Hayley said with a laugh then stopped when she realized her mom wasn't laughing she was in fact dead serious.

"Yeah, but until then everyone up to their rooms!" Hermione ordered.

"Really? We're not going to give them a lecture?" Ron asked surprised that they weren't though he knew Hermione was the one that did the lecturing.

"Why bother? They don't listen anyway. What do you mean by we. I'm the one that does the lecturing you just stand there watching." Hermione said.

"Well… I don't want to interrupt because you're doing such a good job…" Ron said though he knew that he didn't do it simply because he didn't like to give them. Nor did he like to listen to them, though he has gotten them from Hermione countless times.

"Sure.." Hermione rolled her eyes." Everyone up now!"

"You heard you mother." Ron called up after them as they went upstairs mumbling, talking amongst themselves.

A few hours later when Tanner had gotten home. Patty, being the blabber mouth that she is, told Tanner the horrible things his siblings did to her. Tanner was not at all happy.

"Tanner! We didn't mean for you to leave!" Hayley said shouting after him.

"Well, sorry, but I am. I won't allow you to play another prank on her again. Come on Trisha." Tanner said pulling her along, holding her close as if something bad would happen to her if he didn't.

"Where will we stay?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"We'll find someplace sooner or later." Tanner said. "Or we could go back to America."

Hayley sighed. "I really have done it now."

"I'll say" Shannon nodded in agreement. They both now upstairs while their mom was trying her best to convince Tanner not to go back to America.

"Ian give it!" Annabelle shouted all the way from her room. Attempting to grab her diary back from him, but every attempt failed.

"No way! I've been behind these past few days and now I have to make up for it!" Ian said managing to keep the diary out of Annabelle's reach constantly pulling it away from her. He open her book and read a random entry. "Ooh! Whose Jake?"

"No one!" Annabelle said rather quickly her face a nice bright shade of Weasley red.

"Annabelle LOVES- Hey!" Ian shouted as he got hit in the head with a pillow.

"Aha! Got it!" Annabelle said managing to snatch her book back while Ian made a dramatic scene by pretending to die. "Amateur…" Annabelle said rolling her eyes.

"You might have got me this time, but I'll be back!" Ian said in a Terminator like voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Go and practice Quidditch." Annabelle said pushing Ian out the door, then watched him run back to his room.

Annabelle sighed and fell back on her bed. She held her diary tightly to her chest as if anyone could just come out of the blue and steal it at any moment.

"Looks like someone has their very first crush! Aww how cute!" Hayley cooed inviting herself into Annabelle's room.

"It's not really a crush…" Annabelle said defensively still holding onto her diary as if her life depended on it. Her desire to write in it was growing more and more.

"Oh of course it's not! How silly of me to think that way!" Hayley exclaimed putting here hand on her heart. "I remember my first crush. In first year, Tommy Perkins or was that my second wait I think my first was Ted Parks… Oh well." Hayley shrugged it was hard to keep track of all her boyfriends and crushes she had already had so many.

"Oh alright maybe I do like him a little, but that doesn't really matter…" Annabelle said.

"Oh of course it does! A first crush is crucial to a girl's life, it's the first step to woman hood." Hayley said.

"Not when his parents make him exchange school at the end of the year and make him go to Durmstrang." Annabelle said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know…" Hayley said with a frown.

"It's okay no need to be it's not your fault." Annabelle said.

"Wait, how did you know about my crush?" Annabelle asked.

"Besides the fact that Ian was shouting? I get my information from Shannon who gets it from Ian. So you could say I have connections." Hayley said with a grin.

"Great! You just can't get privacy around here can you?" Annabelle said.

Hayley laughed. "What do you expect? Family is supposed to get into each others buisness it's just what they do."

"I must have missed that memo." Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Hayley? Oh for goodness sakes Hayley! Leave Annabelle alone!" Justin said poking his head into her room.

"Who made you the boss of me?" Hayley said stubbornly putting her hands on her hips.

"It's fine Justin. Really! You don't always have to look out for me I can take care of myself." Annabelle said. Her brother could be really overprotective at times.

"Oh trust me you need it." Justin said with a nod.

"Well if it will get you off my back for 5 seconds then I'll go." Hayley said and walked out of the room Justin followed behind her.

Annabelle sighed. She was finally glad to be alone. She opened her diary and startyed writing like the wind.


	7. Dropping off

A/N- Hi! I hope you enjoy this hapter thank you to all my reviwers I love you guys! Continue reviewing I really appreciate it thanks!

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- All the characters except the kids of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny is not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K and I am unfortuantely not i wouldn't be here if I was and I definitely wouldn't be writing this fanfic

The next day shortly after breakfast which had been unusually quiet. No one had heard back from Tanner. It was a very sensitive topic to discuss in the household especially around Hermione. If anyone mentioned it she would break into hysterical sobs. At that point Ron would scold them for bring it up so no one ever did again.

"I have an announcement to make. After much arguing with myself I decided to become a vegetarian!" Annabelle announced coming downstairs. No one seemed to hear her, not even her own mother who was talking to Belle.

"It works much better if we do it the muggle way. That's the way I was taught and that's the way we should do it. It teaches good responsibility." Hermione said.

Belle frowned at this statement. She really hated to disagree with her mother, but for once she disagreed. "I hate cleaning the toilet it would be a lot faster if we-" Belle never got to finish her sentence for Annabelle had cut her off.

"Hello!? Did anyone hear me? I said I'm becoming a vegetarian!" Annabelle said louder this time.

"That's great honey!" Hermione said distractedly constantly moving about. Hey, it was hard to do housework and listen to everything your kid has to say especially when you have 10!

Annabelle sighed and retreated back upstairs to her room. "Is it too much to ask to get atleast some individual attention!"

"What do you expect there's 9 other kids in this house!" Rachelle pointed out laying down on her bed.

Dylan nodded in agreement who was sitting on the floor. "Yeah plus she has the cleaning and cooking to do."

"Yeah you're right…" Annabelle said with a sigh. "So did you guys know I'm becoming a vegetarian?" Annabelle asked happy to have someone to share this news with.

Some moments passed then the doorbell rang which had been happening a lot lately. "I'll get it!" Belle shouted running down the stairs to answer the door.

"No it's ok I've got it." Ron said who was closer to the door. Belle shrugged and walked back upstairs.

"Whose at the door?" Hermione asked walking towards Ron.

"I don't know I was just about to find out." Ron said then opened the door.

Standing right at the door in front of them were a blonde haired woman and a brown haired man. They were of course known as Neville and Luna Longbottom. Neville works at Hogwarts, he teaches Herbology, but since the school is closed he takes care of the children. Luna on the other hand is editor of the Quibbler since her dad had passed away quite awhile ago, it was his dying wish that she would continue it.

"Hello Luna, Neville!" Hermione said cheerfully happy to see her friends.

"Hello." They both said in unison. It sounded sort of freaky.

"Well, not that we're not happy to see you because we are, but what are you doing here?" Ron asked curiously.

"Luna took today off and we just decided to stop by." Neville said somewhat seeming nervous.

"To visit?" Hermione questioned.

Luna shook her head. "No not exactly. You see I took off today so I could spend some alone time with Neville…" Luna said. She still had that dreamy voice and gaze she had back at Hogwarts.

"So… Why did you come here then?" Ron asked.

"Well.. We need someone to watch our kids…" Neville said.

"You could hire a babysitter?" Hermione suggested.

Luna winced at the word as if it was the worse word you could ever mention. "Oh no I won't have a complete stranger sit on my children. You never know they might be infested with Jolly Rogers."

"Don't ask." Neville said. "Trust me you do not want to know."

Hermione and Ron just looked at each other trying their best not to laugh.

"Well.. I guess we could watch them for a little while if it really means that much to you." Hermione said even though she wasn't at all up for having 4 extra kids to take care of.

"Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to us!" Neville exclaimed happily a sign of relief in his voice. Neville then turned around. "Ok kids you can come out now."

"Oh thank goodness it's blazing hot out there! You could cook an egg in that kind of weather." A girl with blonde hair that was a little wavy and had light brown eyes almost a chesnut color. She was the age of 14. Hayley's age and one of Hayley's closest friends. Believes in a lot of crazy theories and make believe creatures. Like her mom does, but maybe not as crazy as her. Her name is Lilliana Michelle Longbottom, but her friends call her Lilli. "I was afraid everyone was going to get Chicken Chumpkin-skin." Lilli said as she walked inside.

"For the last time Lil! We won't get it because it doesn't exist!" A girl with brown hair said coming in after her. She was only a little bit younger than her. She's 12 and is in Annabelle's year because her parents had a talk with the headmaster and had her got to Hogwarts early that way Annabelle would be more comfortable. Obviously she doesn't believe in those strange things her mother does. She actual thinks her mother is insane and often tries to convince her father to get her some help. Giggly, friendly, outgoing, boy crazy, and forgetful are only some things to describe her. Her name is Cheyenne Monica Longbottom. She has blue eyes one of the only ones in her family besides her mom that does.

"Oh please don't start at each other again give it a rest will you?" A boy with sandy blonde hair groaned as he followed his sisters inside. He's very much like his father shy at times, very nicek, nerdy, and he's quite clumsy. He gets annoyed when his siblings fight. He doesn't fight with them for there is quite an age difference between all of them. His name is Ethan Longbottom one of Justin's friends though there is quite an agge difference between them.

"What a pretty vase!" A 4 year old brown haired boy said picking up the vase and looking at it. Then he dropped it. "Oopsies!" He said, though a big smile was plastered on his face. Yes, this boy was a menace no doubt. He needed to be watched constantly. His name is Liam Arnold Longbottom.

"Oh dear! That was my great grandmother's vase!" Hermione shrieked in terror as she looked in awe at the broken peoces of the once so elegant and beautiful vase. "Oh where is he going now?" Hermione said about to run after him, but then turned . "Oh and the kids are upstairs make yourselves comfortable." Hermione said then rushed into the kitchen after Liam.

Ron looked around and saw that Luna and Neville had already left. Quite frankly he didn't blame them for Liam was a real handful, but still isn't dropping off their kids on them a little unfair? "I'd better go help." Ron said then went into the kitchen after Hermione to deal with the demon child.

"I heard something break do you- oh hi…" Belle said coming down the stairs noticing they had company.

"Hi." The three of them said in unison. You could, however see a slight tint of pink on Ethan's cheeks actually on his face while looking at her.

"Well everyone's upstairs you should know your way around the house by now." Belle said then went into the kitchen where she thought her parents were.

They looked at each other and shrugged making their way upstairs then went there separate ways to different rooms.

"So your parents basically dropped you off here?" Annabelle asked as her and Cheyenne both sat on her bed. A big pile of romance novels were inn front of them as they were going through them. Yes you could say Annabelle was a hopeless romantic type. (Yet so am I! Lol)

"Yes. Hey. They need a break once in awhile." Cheyenne said defensively. "Besides maybe dad finally took my advice and took mom to a professional to get some help."

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "She's not that crazy."

"Easy for you to say you don't live with her." Cheyenne said picking up 'The Titanic' and flipping through the pages. "Anyway what's up with you and Jake?" Cheyenne asked nudging her shoulder with her elbow.

"Nothing. He moved remember?" Annabelle reminded her.

"Ohh… right. I forgot sorry.." Cheyenne said with a frown, then it suddenly disappeared and changed in a smile. "I have some good news! I have a boyfriend!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Everyone knows about you and Jordan." Annabelle said hugging her favorite book 'Romeo and Juliet' tightly to her chest almost as if hugging it.

"Jordan and I broke up weeks ago it just wasn't working." Cheyenne said. "Didn't I tell you that? Oh well must've forgot."

"Alright you have my undivided attention. Who is it?" Annabelle asked.

"Keith Potter!" Cheyenne squealed excitedly.

Annabelle raised her eyebrows. She really didn't think Keith was her type, but whatever. "My cousin? Since when?"

"Since yesterday! It was so magical! Our family had a little get together in our backyard with the Potters. Keith asked me if I wanted to take a walk I said yes and it just.. Well happened!" Cheyenne explained then giggled uncontrollably to think she was doing such a good job of hold it in.

"I can't believe this!? He is a year older than you!"

Cheyenne shrugged she didn't see what the big deal was. "So.. My parents were a year apart and so were Keith's. Didn't those Romeo and Juliet chracters fall in love and they were like.. A couple of years apart.. Were they not?"

Cheyenne made a forceful point as always. "Well you do have a point.."

Cheyenne smiled. "I know. When don't I? I think I should be a lawyer you know one of those jobs muggles have…"

"… and then Tyler put Monty, Annabelle's rat, up her skirt oh it was a classic!" Hayley said with a laugh explaining her plan to Lilli.

"Wow that's genius!" Lilli exclaimed. She wished she could come up with schemes like that, but yet she didn't have a knack for it like Hayley did.

"I think you forgot to tell her the part when we got busted." Justin said. He always liked to ruion Hayley's triumphant bragging. It was a hobby. I know he needed a life. Snickers could be heard from Ethan who was sitting at the corner of Justin's bed.

"Well.. That doesn't matter." Hayley said she hated it when Justin interrupted her bragging. "Anyway don't you two have some place to be?"

"I don't know do we Ethan?" Justin asked with a laugh.

"Not that I know of." Ethan shrugged obviously not getting the joke.

"I don't mind them being here." Lilli said which seemed to brighten up Justin's day.

Hayley rolled her eyes expecting Lilli to be on her side. "Ok whatever.. So do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"No you should know that I can't get a boyfriend to save my life. I'm pathetic."

"I don't think you are!" Justin piped in. Which made Lilli smile.

"Shut up Justin! Who asked you!" Hayley snapped. She then turned back her attention to Lilli. "Oh come on you're not pathetic a little sad, but definitely not pathetic." Hayley reassured her.

"Oh yes I am! Cheyenne has a boyfriend!" Lilli said.

"So.. Cheyenne had a boyfriend before that…" Hayley said trying her best to cheer up her friend.

Before Lilli had a chance to answer Belle entered the room.

"Speaking of which. Here's Belle who is more pathetic than you, Lil!" Hayley announced.

Belle glared at her. "Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't make you pathetic." Ethan stated as Justin nodded.

"Exactly! See unlike you I'm not boy crazy and am mature and responsible and am focused on much more important things." Belle said as Hayley stifled a laugh.

"Alright we get the point. What did you come up here for?" Justin asked.

"Right. Well we are having a hard time calming down Liam and would like some help the oder the better." Belle said.

"I'll help!" Ethan said rather quickl;y and eagerly.

Belle nodded. "Ok come with me."

Ethan obediently obeyed following her as Lilli and Hayley talked amongst themselves.


	8. A meeting between old friends

A/N- Hi! Thanks for reading this far! I love you guys! Ok well just for the warning this is probabally the shortest chapter I had so far just to warn ya!

Disclaimer- All the characters except the kids of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny is not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K and I am unfortuantely not i wouldn't be here if I was and I definitely wouldn't be writing this fanfic

"Well he's finally calmed down." Ron announced looking at a sleeping Liam all settled down on the couch. Almost looking like a doll.

"Wow he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." Belle said quietly.

"I know it's amazing! All we need was to give him warm milk and sing him a lullaby. Thank you Ethan for helping." Hermione said thankfully to Ethan.

"Oh it was nothing…" Ethan replied bashfully.

"Nothing? Oh don't be so modest! You really did us a big favor!" Belle said then without thinking gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh sorry I got… carried away." She said blushing.

Then there was just an awkward silence. The two just stood their saying nothing and staring into each other's eyes. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other looking at the two of them they knew what that look meant.

"Mom! Dad! Some Lady's at the door her name is… Lavender Brown!" Annabelle called across the hall.

Lavender Brown. That name hit Hermione hard like a cruciatus curse. Not that she's ever been hit by one, but there had been some close calls. Hermione didn't have the greatest memories with Lavender ever since 6th year things hadn't been good between them, though Hermione never really did care for her much to begin with. In the summer of the 6th year Hermione had stayed over at the burrow. Well everything went along just fine until Lavender's family moved next door. She would always come over without being invited and well let's just say they got off on the wrong foot, then again the never were on the right foot. You see Lavender blamed Hermione when Ron broke up with her and she did everything in her power to get her back for that.

"'Mione? Are you ok?" Ron asked noticing the deep in though look she had on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine couldn't be better." Hermione lied. She had to admit she had gotten better at lying over the years, which might not be such a good thing after all.

"Alright if you say so." Ron said with a shrug unconvinced, but found out after years of marriage not to bring it up any further or it would lead to one nasty row. "Do you want me to go answer the door?" Ron asked knowing that Lavender and Hermione didn't quite get along.

Hermione shook her head. "No I'll get it." Hermione said then took a deep breath walking to the door around a fighting Ian and Dylan. Almost there… She could do this… She could do this… 1... 2... 3.

"My, my if it isn't Hermione Granger or shall I say Hermione Weasley?" Came a blonde haired (looks like it was dyed) woman who was wearing a leopard fur coat and underneath was a sequin tan slinky dress and to top it all off 6 inch heels. Her eyes had so much depth in them, yet when Hermione looked in them she saw a pit of darkness. I know this kind of thing might sound silly to you, like 'who would be afraid of her?', but of course if you hadn't been in the situation Hermione had been in you of course wouldn't know.

"Yes, I suppose it would be now. Lavender you look.. Nice." Hermione said forcing a smiling trying her best to be as polite as possible.

"Oh this old thing! I just found it in my closet somewhere. I have MUCH nice things!" Lavender said with a laugh.

"Right. I'm sure you do." Hermione said. 'She could have atleast said thank you like a normal person!' She though angrily to herself.

"So aren't you going to invite me in?" Lavender asked.

"Right, come on it. This way." Hermione said leading her to the living room motioning to Ron, who was in the kitchen, that she could handle it. Every one of the kids were at the top of the stairs watching and listening intently. All of them were curious as to who that lady was.

Lavender looked towards the stairs to where the kids were. "Quite nosy kids aren't they? Are they all yours?"

"Oh no! The majority of them are. We are watching the minority for friends." Hermione said giving them a 'Go back your rooms and mind your own buisness before your grounded' look. Then the kids all separated going in separate direction toward their rooms.

"Oh wow you two have certainly been busy and here I though you only had one." Lavender said with a light laugh. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. 'Had she met one of her children?'

"Well I guess you could say that. So what have you been doing these past… 20 years?" Hermione asked, though she could hardly say she was even the slightest bit interested.

'Oh well I'm a model so I've been doing quite a bit of traveling sometimes it would be hard though, having to take my daughter everywhere with me." Lavender said.

"Oh so you have a daughter?" Hermione questioned.

Lavender nodded. "Oh yes. She's 18 now. Nothing like your children. She's achieved so much at such a young age I'm so proud of her! Sjhe was always well behaved so I never had problem with her. You know I never really was fond of children or like the idea of being a mother, but my little girl she always held her head high. Didn't mind moving around. I came to visit her because she just recently came here. One thing I'm so jealous of is that she's found herself a nice man one thing I could never manage to do.." Lavender went on and on.

Hermione just smiled and nodded through the whole thing. Ocasionally adding in an "Oh really?" or "Is that so?" or "She sounds wonderful!"

Lavender smiled. "Yeah but you should know that for yourself"

Hermione gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry what?"

"My daughter-……………………………... TO BE CONTINUED

A/N- Ooh my very first cliffy! Sad isn't it? lol!


	9. Your daughter's who!

A/N- Hi! Why are you reading this? R/R! Only one more chapter until the sequel! Aren't you excited?!

"My daughter, Patricia, Patricia Fields." Lavender stated.

Hermione's mouth gaped open unintentionally. She couldn't believe it!? Patricia is Lavender's daughter!? Well she can believe it because there's a strong resemblance between the two in personality and looks.

Right as Lavender said that Hermione heard something break in the kitchen. Also gasps and whispers could be heard upstairs and in the kitchen. No doubt someone was spying on them. Not that Hermione minded at all.

"You know she's your son's fiance…" Lavender reminded her.

"Yeah I know who she is. I just- wait she doesn't even have the same last name as you and she's American." Hermione realized.

"She took her father's last name. It sounds much better than Patricia Brown. Uggh! How bland? Yes she's have American that's from her father and then she's half British. She's also half witch, but I didn't tell her that and I'm not planning to." Lavender said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. It didn't seem far to not tell your daughter that she was a witch. She has a right to know.

"Well… I really don't want to be a witch anymore I don't want anything to do with it and it would be too painful to just send Patricia away. Ever since my best friend, Parvati died it hasn't been the same." Lavender said sadly.

"Oh… I see." Hermione said feeling sad for Lavender, for the first time in her life.

"Anyway yesterday she was so upset. Which is exactly why I'm here. She told me your kids played a little prank on her. I mean she just wanted everyone to like her. Is that to much to ask? I'm telling you that sort of thing isn't something I want to happen to my daughter. Only if you had your children more under control." She said shaking her head.

"So you think I'm to blame?" Hermione asked her sorry feeling for Lavender now bubbling anger inside her chest, just waiting to get out. She was an adult and she had to control herself even though she really just wanted to strangle Lavender right now.

"Yep!" Lavender chirped.

Hermione took a deep breath trying her best not to lash out at her no matter how hard it was. She kept on telling herself to stay calm.

"Hey lady! No one talks to our mother like that! Don't blame this on her. It'd my fault not hers! I have no idea what thing you have against my mom, but I have some advice for you. I strongly suggest you back off because if you mess with my family you mess with me!" Hayley said now getting in Lavender's face. Lavender, no matter how hard she tried to hide it she was a little scared and startled.

"Correction; you mess with all of us." Justin said walking downstairs with the troops behind him.

Hermione was shocked and flattered that her kids were sticking up for her. I guess that's one of those proud moment when your parenting skills have paid off.

Lavender let out a loud cackle like laugh once Hayley was out of her face. "What could you a child possibly do to moi?!"

Hayley let out a high pitch laugh then her face turned more serious. "Oh you have no idea what I'm capable, but trust me you do not want to get on that side of me."

"Hayley don't even try it." Ron said walking into the room. As he did Hayley and the others quickly left. Belle could be seen peer out the side of a wall, watching. "Looked like you needed some help." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. She smiled and whispered a 'thanks'. Ron always had her back. They had each other's backs it was a good comforting feeling to know that.

"Well, well long time no see, Ronald." Lavender said with a grin it almost looked sinister, but maybe it was just me.

"It has been a long time." Ron said politely knowing Hermione would, well let's just say not be happy if he wasn't.

"The years didn't seem to affect you though you still look as hott as ever." Lavender commented.

Hermione shot up from her seat. Hitting on her husband!? That was the last straw. Lavender had said and done enough to hit her last nerve. This nerve was not happy at all. "Don't even think about it! You know what!? You know what I've had enough with you! I tried being polite! You just come waltzing in here saying I'm a bad mother. So you know what? You can just go! Get out!" Hermione shouted pointing towards the door.

Lavender left without hesitation, running out the door like Hermione was crazy and muttering something under her breath. Ron was speechless he just...Gawked at his wife in shock. Don't get me wrong he wanted her to live as much as she did, but still it was surprising.

Everyone cheered happily. Rejoicing this proud moment.

"You go mom! I'm proud to call you my mother!" Hayley called from the top of the steps.

Before Hermione could respond there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably Lavender, again. I'll take care of it." Hermione said walking to the door and then opened it. "I told you to just- Oh Neville, Luna I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

Luna looked around frantically looking worried like any loving mother would do. "Where are they? You didn't sit on them did you?"

Hermione gave her a strange look. "Umm.. No they're over there." Hermione said pointing upstairs.

"Did you have any problems with Liam?" Neville asked.

"He's actually asleep. I don't blame you for wanting time away he's quite a handful." Hermione said.

Luna's eyes widened hearing these words. "You got him to sleep? Oh I have to see this…" Luna then walked into the other room. Then in moments she had a sleeping Liam in her arms. "Aww I never noticed how cute he is when he keeps moving around.."

"Wow I've never seen him so peaceful." Neville said softly. "Come on kids we're going home."

"Aww man!" They exclaimed as they reluctantly walked back to their parents.

"Bye! Thanks again!" Neville said as the family slowly walked away everyone bidding them good bye until they were out of eyesight.

Hermione yawned. "Well, that was a trying day. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Ron nodded. "Have a nice nap." Ron said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she went upstairs.


	10. Just a little hope

A/N- Hello fellow readers! Well this is it the last chapter it's been a bumpy ride, but here we are. Don't fret I'm working on making a sequel it's called Weasley's Back in Action I have 7 chapters on my computer for it and 1 chapter in my notebook. Look out for it! Oh and Please excuse the shortness of this chapter, writer's block. Wow I posted 8 chapters in a day! I''m going to call it a day for now.

"Where Mommy, Daddy?" Tyler asked for about the umpteenth time.

"For the last time Ty they went to St. Mungo's to see Aunt Ginny." Shannon said annoyed.

"Why?" Tyler asked after awhile.

Shannon screamed in frustration balling her hands into fists looking as if she was about to punch Tyler. "Oh! I give up! A little help here, Belle!"

"Shannon calm down I'm right here." Belle said coming out of Ian and Dylan's room.

"Why Aunt Ginny in Munchos?" Tyler asked curiously.

Belle thought about how she would say this to a 3 year old. "Well.. Aunt Ginny's uh… not feeling well…"

"I see her!" Tyler demanded.

Belle shook her head. "Sorry Ty not now. Mom and Dad left me in charge and you and everyone else has to stay here."

"I know what we can do. Let's make a get well card for her." Shannon suggested doing her best to get Tyler out of Belle's hair and to keep him occupied.

"Ok!" Tyler said clapping his hands in excitement. He was 3, he got excited easily.

"Come on then follow me!" Shannon said leading to her room, Tyler running after her.

In Hayley and Justin's room

Hayley, Justin, and Annabelle were all talking about what had happened and were getting along quite nicely atleast for the time being.

"Mom never even got to lay down in her bed because of that owl." Annabelle said laying down on Hayley's bed on her stomach.

"Yeah, but don't you think Aunt Ginny almost having a miscarriage is more important?" Justin question sitting up on his bed.

"I know I was just making a statement." Annabelle defended herself while cradling Monty in her arms, but he kept on crawling up her arm.

"Yeah, a statement that had no importance to the conversation." Hayley said rolling her eyes laying flat on her back.

"Are you saying that what I have to say doesn't matter?" Annabelle shot up from her current position glaring at Hayley offended.

"When you put it that way…" Hayley paused to think for a moment "Yes!" She finally said with a smile.

Justin groaned. "Here we go… again."

"Well, well back at you!" Annabelle retaliated getting up from the bed.

Hayley laughed shaking her head. "That's your come back?!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Annabelle said proudly.

No one was paying attention to Justin who was plugging his ears pretending not hear the two bickering, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Pathetic. I thought I taught you better than that. Tyler could come up with a better comeback." Hayley stated.

"Well good for Tyler!" Annabelle shouted. "You- Oh forget thios I'm leaving!" Annabelle then stomped out the room making a dramatic exit, good thing Hayley didn't see her trip afterwards.

Hayley sighed looking at Justin who had his ears plugged. "You can unplug your ears now."

"Really it's over? Oh thank god!" Justin said in relief.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I have no idea how I put up with you."

"Hey Belle?" Shannon called walking down the stairs.

What Shannon I'm kind of busy here." Belle said trying to keep Dylan and Ian separated which was not an easy task.

"Do you think Aunt Ginny will be ok?" Shannon asked worried for her aunt.

Belle stopped, leaving Dylan and Ian to fight again. "I… don't know. I really don't know."

Finally about an hour later Ron and Hermione were back and everyone was gathered around eager to hear the news.

"Calm down everyone we can discuss this once your mother and I sit down." Ron said as he along with everyone else took a seat in the living room. The kids waited with much anticipation on the update on Ginny.

"So? How is she?" Belle asked after a few moment. Everyone looked relieved that someone had broken the silence.

"Well, her and the babies don't look too good…" Hermione trailed off. Everyone's faces dropped when hearing this piece of information.

"However, there is good news" Ron added. Everyone scooted to the edge of their seat. "If Aunt Ginny's stays on bed rest then there's a good chance her and the babies will be ok.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Hermione broke the short silence. "We all know your Aunt Ginny well enough to know that she won't give up without a fight!"

"Here! Here!" Everyone shouted even Hermione.

Ron finally said. "You know this could be the start of something new."

Hermione closed her eyes as if hoping and praying that everything would turn out alright again, yet deep down everyone was hoping all they needed to get through is a little hope.


End file.
